kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooklin Cooley
Brooklin Elizabeth Cooley is a young dancer at Project 21. She previously danced at Dance Connection 2, but transferred to Club Dance Studio for the 2014-2015 competition season. She is now dancing with Project 21, founded by Molly Long. Her teacher formerly from Club, Alexa Moffett will be teaching Project 21 dancers. Brooklin auditioned for So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation, but didn't make it past the academy round. Dances Solos It's My Party - unknown * 3rd overall advanced mini solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona I Will Always Love You - lyrical - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 1st overall 8 & under primary solo - KAR in Mesa, Arizona * 1st overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 4th overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Roxie - musical theater - choreographed by * 1st overall 8 & under primary solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) in Mesa, Arizona * 2nd overall mini solo - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada I Have a Dream - lyrical - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 1st overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * Top 10 mini solo - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Broadway Baby - jazz - choreographed by Molly Long * 1st overall secondary 9 - 11 solo - KAR in Mesa, Arizona Growth - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett * 1st overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona * 1st overall mini solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1st overall mini solo - Radix Dance Convention in Scottsdale, Arizona * 1st overall junior solo - Sheer Talent in Phoenix, Arizona * 5th overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention Groups (with Dance Connection 2) Ain't Nothing But a Kiss - unknown * 1ST (tied) overall mini advanced large group - Showstopper Dance Competition on Phoenix, Arizona Leader of the Pack - unknown * 1ST (tied) overall mini advanced large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Groups (with Club Dance Studio) Counting Stars - lyrical * 1ST overall junior competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Halo - lyrical * 1ST overall mini competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * Mini overall high score small group - West Coast Dance Explosion in Las Vegas, Nevada Salute - jazz * 2ND overall mini competitive small group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Ninja Turtles - hip hop * 2ND overall mini competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Somewhere Only We Know - contemporary * 1ST overall junior competitive large group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Summer Nights - unknown * 2ND overall junior competitive super group - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Dance Titles Regional 24/SEVEN Mini Female Nonstop Dancer 2016 External Links *Tumblr (1) *Tumblr (2) *Instagram Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Dance Connection 2 dancers Category:Project 21 dancers